A marry Percico Christmas
by teamleo500050
Summary: Nico is out on the streets freezing to death on the streets of manhattan on Christmas eve. He shadow travels to Percy's house and percy makes him stay for Christmas.
1. Prolog

Nico sat on the roof of a library in downtown manhattan. He shivered from the cold as snow fell around him. He needed some where to go before he died of frost bite. Nico's mind automatically flew to Percy's place, but it was the middle of the night and he was exhausted. If he shadow traveled he'd probably pass out right on of his doorstep. Percy probably had family over any way. Nico would be totally embarrassed if Percy's grandma started asking about "Percy's charming little friend".

He didn't see how he could go anywhere else. Percy, his mom, and a couple family members sure beet two hundred demigods. He shadow traveled to the Jackson's residence.

Percy woke up with a soft snoring next to his ear. He looked over toward the sound and nearly jumped out of his skin.

Wet, messy, greasy hair, a pale, sunken, tired face. Nico di Angelo had slept with him!

He'd gone and slept with him!

"Get the Tartarus up Di Angelo!"

"wha...Oh my Gods!"

"What are you doing?! Get out of my bed!"

"Dying of frostbite on a library roof. I shadow traveled here and passed out not knowing I was in your room. I'm sorry!"

Percy couldn't help feeling sorry for the kid. He'd had such a rough night that he just passed out and been woken up to percy screaming at him for doing so. What kind of a friend did that make Percy?

"I'll get some ambrosia."

"No. I'll just go." Nico got up and Percy saw that he was fully dressed. He was even wearing his combat boots. The kid must have made a lucky shadow Travel.

"At least stay for Christmas."

* * *

Nico walked into the living room of the new house Percy's parents had bought with the money sally had made on her first book. It was small and homey. A woman lay on the couch. Percy grinned and whispered to Nico "That's Paul's sister Leah. She's a professor of mythology at Yale. She sounds like a nerd but she's pretty awesome."

"Is anyone else here."

"No. Paul only has one sister and mom's family is dead."

Nico nodded. He knew that this was a touchy subject. He didn't press.

"Hey, lets think about something happy." Percy said. "My mom's making blue pancakes for breakfast." There was a sound from the kitchen. "She's up, let's go tell her your here.


	2. Nico

**BTW this is after the titan war but Percy and Annabeth are just friends.**

Percy's mom was actually quite pleased to see Nico. She smiled and said that it was good to have a kid in the house. Paul walked into the kitchen "Hey, babe." he said to Sally. Then he noticed Percy and Nico. He addressed Percy first "Well. Your awake. Is the zombie only dead on school days."

"Paul!" Sally chided.

"Sorry, who's your friend, kid?" He asked percy

"My name is Nico, sir." Nico answered.

"Call me Paul, so where are your parents, they probably want you home."

"My mom died back in the 40's, my dad is Hades."

"Uh, cool." Paul said "I guess that means your spending Christmas with us. Hey, that's cool. I don't mind." Paul sat with his coffee.

Percy and Nico went to Percy's room. Nico sat down on Percy's bed. Percy leaned up against the wall and faced Nico. "So, what do you want to do, man?"

Nico shrugged. "I usually just sit and think."

Percy came and sat down next to Nico on the bed "What do think about?"

"A lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Like Bianca, and my friends, and life, and my crush."He clapped his hands over his mouth. Percy couldn't know!

"Who is it?" Percy asked with an evil grin

"A hero." He said "risked their life more than anyone else in the titan war."

"So Annabeth? Good choice, I won't say a word."Nico sighed of relief, at least he hadn't guessed correctly.

Nico Grinned creepily and asked "Do you have a crush?"

Percy looked away "Ya."

"Who, may I ask?"

"He also fought in the titan war. I don't see him much anymore. He drops by from time to time."

"Are you gay, Percy?" Percy nodded. Nico's eyes widened, Percy must have thought this was because he was appalled because he laughed and said "different times Nico. I know how that confession would have gone in the 40's and let's just leave it at 'it would not be fun to be the gay guy.'"

I thought about who he could like. A guy who fought in the titan war: Pretty much anyone at camp. Don't see him much but drops by to visit: Me and Grover.

I usually have pretty crappy luck.

"To bad Grover has a girlfriend."

Percy smirked "Ya, I usually have bad luck though."


	3. Percy

Leah poked her head in the door and said "Minotaur's mother?"

Nico beat Percy to it "Pasiphaë."

Leah grinned "I like you kid. Breakfast's ready, by the way."

They went into the kitchen an Nico tried blue pancakes for the first time. Percy smiled at this.

A wile after breakfast there was a knock on the door. Percy opened it and the Stolls strode in, Travis dressed as Santa and Conner as Rudolph. Travis walked over to the tree and set three packages underneath. One wrapped in black paper, one in silver, and one in blue. Percy wondered what the silver one was for but he didn't ask.

"friends of your's?" Paul asked

"THere is defiantly a unique crowd at camp." Percy replied.

"Ho ho ho! Marry christmas to my dear Percy, Nico, Percy's mom, and the Blowfishes!"Travis said and left.

Paul face-palmed. Leah looked at him "Blowfish?"

"Percy has an odd obsession with sea animals. When he met me he thought my last name was blowfish." Leah shrugged.

Percy began to notice how the christmas tree looked a lot like Thalia's tree. As if on cue, Thalia walked in and sat in a chair. Her leather jacket was ripped to shreds and her arms were soaked in blood. She smirked when she saw that we were all staring, "Ba humbug,"

"Thalia," Percy said,

"if there's on thing I hate more than christmas..."

"Thalia," Nico growled.

"cool i Di Angelo. it's the I hate christmas song..."

Percy narrowed his eyes "Thalia," She just walked into my house covered in blood, sat down and started telling us what she hated and then told Nico to cool it?

"and the emposa that just attacked me."

"THALIA GRACE, YOU IDIOT!" Nico yelled, he grabbed my ear lobe and her by the weird ear-ring that had a chain connecting her cartilage and her lobe and dragged us into my room.


	4. Nico2

Nico pulled them into Percy's room and yelled at Thalia, "SO YOU INVITE YOURSELF IN, START TELLING US WHAT YOU HATE, AND EXPOSE DEMIGODS TO PERCY'S AUNT, WHO IS A MYTHOLOGY PROFESSOR AND DEFIANTLY KNOWS WHAT AN EMPOSI IS?"

"Gosh Nico, I'm sorry."

"No," He said 'no, you where just the staw that broke the camel's back." He ran out of the room looking for a closet or something to hide in.

* * *

Nico was thoroughly ticked.

He leaned against a wall in an empty hallway that led to paul's study that, so he was told, Paul never used, and a storage area. The only christmas decor in the hallway was some mistletoe that Nico was standing under. He would be thoroughly embarrassed if Thalia came down here, especially since she was a hunter. But if Percy found him...

He grinned and blushed at the thought.

Percy had seemed a little vague when he'd talked about Grover. Could Nico have been wrong about Percy's crush? Could Nico have gotten lucky finally for once in his miserable life? Did Percy like him? Was that the reason that Percy made him stay for christmas?

Thalia rounded the corner. "You take one more step and Artemis will burry you alive." Nico warned. Thalia stopped, "Why?" he pointed at the mistletoe. She smiled, then said "You seem more agitated than usual. Is there something you want to get out?"

Nico sighed. He didn't want to admit it but he had to let it out. He walked over to Thalia and grabbed her shoulder and said "Thalia, there is something I have to get out."

"What?"

"ThaliaI'mmadlyinlovePercy!" He said without leaving space between his words. She grinned and said. "I have an idea. I swear on the styx I won't tell him if you go back to sulking directly under that mistletoe. I also swear on the swear on the styx that I will tell if you don't."

Nico walked over to the Mistletoe and began to sulk.

Thalia sprinted around the corner. _It will defiantly be interesting,_ He thought,_ to see what she has come up with._


	5. Thalia

**Thalia, Nico and Leo are the only characters that I really, really get. I haven't had much representation for Thalia so this ****chapter is going to br first person.**

I walked into Percy's room smirking like everything was normal and Percy whirled around and asked with genuine concern "Is he ok, what happened." I looked down like I felt guilty, "He wouldn't tell me." I said quietly, "He asked for you specifically."

I took Percy to the hall where Nico was. I pointed him around the corner. Percy ran around the corner and grabbed Nico's shirt. Nico was caught off guard. Percy stared into his eyes and said quickly, "Whats wrong,are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Nico told him.

"Good, because I want you to be ok! Why did-"

I came around the corner smirking and said "This is very touching, boys, but you should probably hurry up and kiss him, Jackson."

"Wha-?" Percy put on his signature 'I'm talking to Annabeth and she said something about the dementions of a building and I'm completely lost' look. I just pointed at the ceiling. They both looked up and saw the mistletoe. They looked back at each other. You should have seen the looks on their faces! Priceless!

Jackson got smart and pulled Nico in for a kiss. Nico's hands were up next to his face. His arms pressed between himself and Percy. his eyes were wide open. Percy's left arm was around Nico's waist, pulling him in tight and not letting go any time soon. His right arm was down by his side. He was holding pen rip tide. He was deep into the kiss. Nico melted into the kiss, his hands now gripping Percy's shoulders. I folded my arms and smirked. My work here is done.

Percy broke the kiss and said "You know you were wrong about Grover, right."

"And you about Annabeth." Nico said.

"because I actually love you." they said at the same time. I frowned, completely lost "Sorry to interrupt your moment, but could someone fill me in?"

They looked at me apparently remembering that I was still there. They walked past me and into Percy's room and slammed the door in my face "No?" I said "Ok thats cool, it really makes me feel loved."

* * *

I walked into the living room and saw that the were still sitting there. I said "The boy's are busy with something I don't care about and I'm leaving. I wouldn't open Percy's door for a couple hours." I looked under the tree and saw a little silver package with 'Thalia' written on it. I walked out and opened it as I walked. A piece of paper and a pine tree shaped car-refreshener. The paper said "Best wishes, the Stolls."

Wait, Pine tree shaped?

Insulting!

**My featured OCs in previous fan fics never existed in this one. I was board so I wrote this.**


End file.
